


Dog Fight

by GnarlyMouth



Category: Slenderverse - Fandom, Whispered Faith
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Instability, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi Gore, Torture, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnarlyMouth/pseuds/GnarlyMouth
Summary: This Small Fic has to do with an Au me and my friends have come up with. Its basically Mo but what if he was brainwashed to think he was apart of the Family and Lexx was his "Savior"This was written back on May 19 so it isn't really good as it was a bit rushed too-





	Dog Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Theme- Human turned Feral  
Warnings- This story contains acts of violence. (Mental, emotional and physical violence and abuse) blood, semi gore, manipulation, Cursing.

When Lee had left Mo down in the basement. He expected him to be dead, covered in cuts and scratches. Bleeding and to be just a lump of guts and bones. Not to be standing next to Lexx.   
Blank Faced with angry eyes.

"**Mo-**" He tried calling to him  
No response, just a laugh from Lexx and a growl from his former best friend and brother, Mo.  
  
"**What did you do to him**" He said, voice soft but anger still evident  
_"oh what a naive boy you are. There was so much you missed in the basement"_  
  
Lee clenched his jaw, teeth gritting together as he let out a low snarl. Lunging for Lexx, wanting nothing more to wipe the smug look of her pale face.  
He could've hit Lexx had there not been a chest in front of him, hands that shoved him to the floor.  
He grunted, about to get up again if it weren't for the fact that dead eyes were watching him. Crouching right in front of him,   
Mo's eyes were wide, blood shot. His skin looked so pale.   
Mo looked so sick, so tired.  
  
There was a scar going across the right side of his cheek. It was a deep enough scar that showed a bit of his teeth.   
Dressed in those god awful jackets and turtle neck _just like Lexx_  
  
Lee was pissed, but he couldn't feel anything. And it was just so sudden that he felt the pain of a fist meeting his head.  
It happened a second time, then a third.  
Just like that, he blacked out  
But it had not been long where he had woken up in a completely different place. Camera right next to him but it was not his He grabbed it eagerly and a bit shakily.  
searching and searching through the meaningless photos of blurs of white figures and human bodies that he could only describe as disgusting and disturbing until he finally reached a video.   
  
He was so confused and pressed play, not caring for his surroundings

* * *

  
It was dark, then bright, god awful whispering as the Camera person moved its lens to face the whispering creature, tearing Sean about. Forcing Mo to watch who had a horrified look. He looked like he would throw up, he looked like he wanted to cry. For as much shit he was put through, he was never ready enough to see a human being, nonetheless a former friend being torn apart.   
Guttural screams coming from the bleeding man. His insides being strewn across the floor as his blood pooled around him. The speaker whispering unknown words while digging those god awful long claws into their body.  
HIs eyes began rolling back but snapped shut as his lungs were being clawed at. A mute scream coming from him.  
  
Mo's eyes widened , body shaking harshly as he began sobbing. Clawing and tugging harshly at his hair.  
The blood covered monster paused its actions, turning slowly towards Mo. A low snarl coming from it soon turned to soft whispering.  
Mo trembled. Pushing himself to the wall till he couldn't anymore.  
  
That did not stop the beast from crawling up to him, pressing him against the wall. blood stained claws dragging down their throat. Leaning forward and whispering.  
Mo's quiet sobbing had silenced as the tears dried on his face. A glossy look in his eyes.  
  
"**Please...stop**" he whispered out  
It didn't  
"**stop...stop...**"   
It continued  
"**I don't understand...**"  
The whispering seemed to have turned harsh as Mo couldn't hold back a choked out cry. Lanky arms moving slowly to wrap around Mo's body, claws tearing his shirt apart.  
  
Mo was shaking violently, his eyes wide as he stared at Lexx's wide grin of nothing but pure amusement. He felt nothing but pure violent rage come upon him, then white hot pain as he was suddenly picked up and thrown onto the ground. A sharp gasp coming from him and tried to get back up as quickly as possible, hyperaware of where he was, where he had been throw. The smell of blood strong and powerful enough to make Mo almost vomit. He let out a short scream as he tried to scramble back from the mess of broken bones and guts and blood from the dead body of Sean.  
  
He tried to get away but screamed out as his head was slammed down against the cold basement floor. The whispering of the Speaker returning as it clawed his shirt away. Stepping could be heard, coming close, a knee pressing down harshly on Mo's lower back, knife in hand of the mystery person. They wore a mask, similar to Shiny's but of a much darker color.   
"**Please, stop!!**" shouting would not work, he knew that. But he had nothing, nothing to say, nothing to do. But now he had something, something to do. He screamed.  
  
A feeling of pure terror spread throughout his body, eyes blown wide as his hands desperately tried to grab onto something when he felt something, _the blade_, sink into his skin. He gritted his teeth together, a scream of pain threatening to rip its way past his throat and out his mouth.  
The blade was dull, he could tell with how much it hurt. He felt the user shift its hold.  
His crazed thoughts were interrupted when Lexx clapped slowly, her giddy laughter heard   
  
"**Oh you poor soul...You still think you will live...**" 

Mo would have screamed,   
He should've  
But he didn't  
Because there was blood pouring out of the gash across his throat.  
The last thing he saw was the Speaker.

* * *

Lee had watched with wide eyes. hands shaking violently. He badly wanted to throw the camera, but didn't.   
Instead  
He went to the next video that was on the camera

* * *

It was just Mo staring at the camera. A blank, tired stare. The gash on his neck that was seen in the first video was nothing but a darkened scar on his pale skin.  
He was dead  
Or so everyone thought.  
The speaker had been right besides him, staring and whispering. Clawing at Mo´s back with bloodied hands.  
At the corner of the camera was the date.   
It was a year after Lee left the basement.  
Mo just looked...Dead...  
He was breathing..but He was dead.  
There was a sharp creak that sounded as one of the Family members stepped inside, knife in hand. The very same person and knife that had carved the Whispered Faiths symbol into his back  
Mo did nothing but just sit there, even as the Family member dragged the sharp blade across his barren pale shoulder, blood didn't leave him, just an odd black liquid.  
This did nothing but please the Speaker and family member as one left and the other skittered away.

* * *

The video ended there  
There was another, it automatically played.

* * *

There was now light in the basement  
Blood heavily coating the basement floor. Thick and dried up.   
What was worse was the sight of seeing Mo chained up, laying on the ground. Shallow breaths coming from him as he looked around, dazed, confused.  
Claw marks littered his shoulders. A long dark scar across his throat.   
He stood with wobbly legs. Mo looked horrible.  
Swaying as he stood, looking around with slight curiosity. His shirt had long been torn apart. Laying somewhere in the bright room.  
  
Dried blood, having flaked off leaving red stains on the pale skin. The bags underneath his eyes have darkened. eyes sunken. lips chapped. There had been a spot where the Speaker had clawed at Mo's cheek, leaving a nasty gash across his cheek, large and deep enough to expose the right side of his teeth, Canine sharp and _present. _  
His head snapped up from the corner he stared at. Eyes going wide as his hands shook. Licking his lips and baring his teeth. They chattered while he slowly hunched over.  
A body was thrown down, one of the family members. They quickly got up to avoid the long dead body that had been there. _They never bothered to clean up Sean's body._   
"Haha Lexx, Very funny, let me back in, it's a mess down here" They said a little too quickly to be calm  
Mo felt it, the fear, it felt..._comforting?_ _welcoming? It felt nice._  
  
He stalked forward, hands reaching out- chains being dragged with him. a low growl ripped through his throat as he lunged forward. He always wondered what human skin tasted like.   
"Have you met my pet?"  
Pet? pet, No, wrong name, Not a pet. Thoughts ran wild as Mo grabbed his long chains and wrapped it around the workers neck, violently yanking it back and throwing them down the stairs, a loud snap being heard  
Mo heaved after said actions, a snort coming from him as he roughly said "I ain't yer' fucking mutt..."   
Only a cackle was heard from afar.  
He ignored this and looked down at the body at the end of the basement stairs. licking his lips hungrily.  
  
**_HE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT A HUMAN TASTED LIKE._**

* * *

It's been two years since the incident  
He's forgotten what sunshine felt like on his skin  
What true food tasted like  
He has forgotten his own name, his own friends name, his very brother.  
He has forgotten what a hug or what affection was  
His own twisted mind bent and turned the thought of his torture as a thought of affection. For some sick reason, he felt prideful like he had done something right.  
He rolled his head to the side, staring at the left over bones and rotting meat of his very few victims.  
  
The chain around his neck rattled quietly as he slowly stood, hearing the basement door open. Soft light flooding into the cold basement making the trapped male growl and back into the shadows.  
Lexx made a cooing sound, slowly walking down the stairs  
"Shhhh..it's ok..I'm not here to hurt you," She spoke in that condescending voice of hers, reaching a hand out for Mo to take  
He didn't take it, but only stared, not knowing who this woman was. why she was here.  
But the way she spoke, it angered him. He could tear her apart right now.  
But no, this could be his only way out.   
He didn't want to leave  
maybe he should.  
  
He shook his head, and spoke.  
Voice rough and scratchy from only growling and yelling and not speaking proper words.  
"Why should I go with you.."  
Her response?  
"I'll be your savior, give you everything you could ever have, free you from this prison of darkness and the chains..."  
Something seemed to be tugging at his mind, telling him to scream and bite at her, to tear her to little pieces. shout and call her a liar, to say that she was the one that ruined everything, tortured him, put him through hell.  
But he didn't  
  
"My savior..?" he said  
Lexx nodded, a grin on her face  
"mhm...If you take my hand..I will treat you as family,"  
"can you prove this.."  
"Oh I can, and I will..In more ways than one"  
  
He was skeptical, but, took hold of her hand.  
at that very moment, there was a surge of raw rage coursing throughout his body. At that very moment, he knew he had this deep hatred for a man named lee. For leaving him to die, He clenched his jaw, and walked with Lexx who took him to a car  
Sat in the back seat with him as someone drove.  
At that very moment, he knew he was the Family's dog  
The Feral one

* * *

Mo stared from afar in the snowy forest, staring at this man named lee with a clenched jaw. His teeth and tongue aching for the familiar tasted of raw flesh and blood.   
So badly wanting to shove the male down and tear him apart and feast. But he couldn't. Lexx's orders.  
'Let's go" he heard a familiar voice. He turned, seeing the masked figure of Shiny, of Sean.   
Mo growled softly and fixed his black jacket, turning and following Sean back to the borrowed car.  
"lexx said the Family and us are going out to eat"  
"wonderful" Sean had muttered.   
He wondered what happened to Mo  
this wasn't him  
the hard headed stubborn, easily angered guy.

It wasn't until Sean saw Mo without his turtle neck or sweater on.   
The mark of the Speaker carved into his back from what could only be assumed was caused by a knife, Various symbols scratched into his skin.   
Burn marks, cuts, slashes, bites.   
So many scars  
It wasn't until Sean saw Mo's dark eyes, the eyes of a dog.   
He finally saw that the once domesticated dog fought the fight and lost.   
And turned into Lexx's war dog.

* * *

Mo looked back into his memories, the memories of when Lexx took him into the family and treated him oh so well. Gave him life, a new purpose, too serve for her.  
She saved him  
So why did he feel like he wanted to hurt her?


End file.
